From patent specification EP 0 530 946 B1 an escalator has become known in which the handrail is guided on the outside of the handrail by a free-running wheel and on the inside of the handrail by two drive-wheels. The drive-wheels are connected by means of a drive-belt, the drive-belt pressing the handrail on the inside against the free-running wheel and moving the handrail with it. The drive-wheels are driven via belts by the step chain drive.
A disadvantage of the known device is that driving of the handrail takes place on the inside of the handrail by means of drive belts. If belt tension is reduced, there is insufficient friction on the free-running wheel to ensure driving of the handrail. Also, a large angle of wrap is required on the wheels, and there is much reverse bending of the handrail, which has a negative effect on the service life of the handrail.